


Kingsman 2 Divergences and Scenarios

by Doteruna



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Harry Hart, Amputation, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Eggsy Crying, Eggsy Unwin Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Hart Lives, Loooots of Eggsy Crying, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Married Couple, Men Crying, Mention of polyamory, Multi, Panic Attacks, Smol Eggsy, Sorry Tilde, Temporary Amnesia, Whump, both really, merlin lives, that's a tag now there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: A small collection of ways I wish Kingsman 2 had gone, and a few AU scenarios. Very fluffy, very angsty, and might become very smutty in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just came back from seeing Kingsman 2 for the first time (opening night WHOO) and some of the character dialogue might not be on point because there's a lot to remember about the movie and I've only seen it once so far. Enjoy

“HARRY! HARRY GET DOWN! HARRY!” 

Tears are streaming down the younger one’s face, and Tequila wonders what exactly he’d done. He’s got his pistol aimed straight at Butterfly Guy’s eyepatch, ready to recreate South Glade Mission Church’s ending; he’d do it, too, he’d pull the trigger. Anything to figure out who these two strangers were. But the kid is screaming, crying, as if Butterfly Guy was his own father.

“Three--”

“Tequila! Stand down!”

Ginger Ale barks at him as she strides into the room, two towels bunched in her hands. She’s got her ‘no nonsense’ face on, so Tequila immediately lowers his gun, and the kid’s face goes slack in relief and he leans forward, trying to hide his tear-stained cheeks from the woman. 

“Their story checks out,” Ginger Ale tells him. “Cut them loose.” She notices the kid’s tears, of course she does. But she doesn’t even pause, just dabbing awkwardly at his pants for a moment before straightening. There’s a hard glint to her eyes that tells Tequila he’s going to be explaining himself later.


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry!” Eggsy opens his arms to embrace Harry, and the older man swats his arm away.

Eggsy freezes. 

He can’t breath. His heart is racing, there’s sweat on his brow and he can hear Merlin behind him, but his breath is caught in his chest. His arm hangs in the air, raised to hug his husband, but Harry is staggering backwards away from him, a look of confusion and something bordering fear on his face. Eggsy can’t drag in any air, and his vision is narrowing as Harry backs away, replaced by Merlin who is yelling at him to breathe, lad, just breathe! 

But he can’t, because Harry pushed his arm away, pushed HIM away, and Harry doesn’t remember him, oh god, Harry’s alive but he doesn’t know who he is, he scared him, Jesus he scared Harry no wonder he’s running away, Harry’s alive, he’s fucking alive but he pushed him away and the room is fading and Merlin’s shouting at him--

 

Galahad falls backwards into Merlin’s arms as he chokes for air, clearly in the midst of a severe panic attack, and as he clutches Merlin’s sleeve, she sees a golden band wrapping around his ring finger. A band with an inscription that matches the one they removed from Butterfly Guy’s finger when they brought him to Statesman HQ. 

Merlin is yelling at Galahad but the young man is just sobbing, terrible choking gurgles filling the room as Merlin lowers him to the floor, fresh tears coating his cheeks as he eventually passes out. Tequila is yelling at the comms panel by the door to get a medical team, and Ginger Ale can only watch as Butterfly Guy--Harry, apparently--presses himself to the furthest wall and watches as the man he doesn’t realize he is wedded to hyperventilates himself into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

“I just thought I’d give you a going-away gift, yeah?” 

The young man from a few days ago is watching him hopefully, peeking up at him through thick lashes. Harry can’t see a gift, though the young man’s hands are behind his back, so maybe he’s holding someth--

Those hands are cupping his cheeks and there’s a pair of soft lips pressed against his, unmoving and hesitant, and Harry gives a startled gasp. But then he’s groaning as memories start to smash into his fragile mind, shattering the image of the young man’s face in front of him and replacing it with horrifying spurts of blood, explosions, screams, guns, one gun in particular directly in front of his face.

And then he’s reeling back, his shoulders hitting the padded wall, his breath coming in harsh pants as the young man--Eggsy, his dear Eggsy--moves in front of him, worry clear in his eyes. 

“Harry?”

For a long minute, Harry doesn’t say anything. He’s staring off into the distance, gulping down air, and Eggsy is worried that he’s royally fucked things up.

But then Harry looks at him, really looks, and it’s with fear and confusion and so much love that Eggsy wants to cry again. 

“Eggsy, Eggsy my love,” Harry mumbles as he draws the younger man back in for another kiss. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, darling, I’m sorry, Eggsy…Valentine! He’s got a device!”

Eggsy cuts him off before he can get any further, standing on his tiptoes to meet his husband’s lips and hushing the man’s frantic words. 

“It’s been dealt with, Harry, it’s all over,” he promises, burying his face into Harry’s neck as he struggles to hold back more tears. He’s cried enough in the last few days, dammit. But he almost breaks when Harry’s hands come up to wrap snugly around his waist as they had countless times in the past, no less reassuring for their thinness and newfound frailty. Harry will always be able to secure him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Eggsy?” 

Harry realizes that it’s been much too quiet the last few minutes. They’d finally made it home, after several days of chaotic planning with Statesman and trying to get what was left of Kingsman stable. With Champ willing to led them Tequila, they were able to leave the new Kingsman shop somewhat capable. Capable enough that the two surviving members could go home to get a good night’s sleep, at least. (Eggsy’s address was listed as the home he technically owned, though he’d lived in Harry’s vacated house for months.)

But Eggsy had gone up to their bed before Harry, as the older man had wanted a cup of tea before bed, and Harry can usually hear his husband shambling around upstairs, opening drawers, turning the sink on, the squeak of the springs on their aging mattress. But it was mysteriously silent, and Harry was reasonably paranoid. 

He left his mug of steaming tea on the dining room table as he approached the stairs, drawing his pistol from inside his admittedly garish red bathrobe. He climbed the steps slowly, silently, rising to the upper floor where all the doors in the hall were closed but the bedroom. As he got closer, Harry heard the unmistakable sound of muffled sobs, and he quickly stashed away his gun before pushing the door open.

Eggsy was sitting on the edge of the bed, one of Merlin’s sweaters pressed to his chest as he cried into the soft material. He was only half dressed, his pajama shirt laid on the sheets next to him as he sobbed. 

“He’s dead because of me, Harry,” Eggsy choked out, not raising his head from the sweater. “If I had paid more attention, if I’d realized what he was going to do--” He broke off in another wave of quiet sobs, hunching over even further. 

“I’d known Merlin for decades, Eggsy,” Harry said softly as he crouched in front of his lover. “You’d known him for years. He was a magnificent handler, positively marvelous. But he loved field work, and he died giving us the opportunity to take down that nefarious bitch. His sacrifice allowed us to save millions of people, and you and I both know that that is a fitting death. Neither we nor Statesman will ever forget what he did to protect us, and the world.” His words only seemed to make Eggsy cry harder, and Harry shushed him softly as he climbed onto the bed and pulled Eggsy to his chest, tearing up himself when he caught a whiff of the distinctly Merlin scent of the sweater. “I miss him too, dear. I loved him too.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So what’s going on between the three of ya?” Tequila asked, taking another long sip of his whiskey. Eggsy nearly choked on his, having to set the glass down harshly and cough several times before he could look the other man in the eye.

“‘Scuse me?” 

“Don’t think I don’t notice the way the Scottish guy looks at ya,” Tequila chuckled. They were sitting at the Statesman HQ table, hours after Champ had left and Merlin had gone to find Harry and catch him up on what he’d missed. Eggsy had wanted to go, of course, but Tequila had expressed an interest in sharing knowledge with another agent under the age of 40. There weren’t many in either agency, so Merlin had agreed for Eggsy and Tequila had grabbed two glasses.

“So this is what you meant by sharing intelligence,” Eggsy muttered, and Tequila smirked. He swirled the whiskey in his glass, staring at the amber liquid in silence for a moment. “Harry and I are married. I assume you noticed that.”

Tequila nodded silently, for once content to listen. 

“We were...intimate...for months before we settled it. Merlin would join occasionally, but he isn’t one for contracts or titles. Once Harry and I got married, we agreed to sit down and discuss what we wanted.”

“So what happened?” Tequila asked. 

“Harry was shot. We assumed him dead. When we were able to land a plane in Kentucky, we couldn’t find his body. We chalked it up to V-Day chaos, you know. Bodies everywhere, the world in hysterics. We figured he was just one in the hundreds of thousands to go missing.” Eggsy took another sip of whiskey before continuing. “He has a gravestone. I go every week, if I can. Merlin too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin survived.

Eggsy couldn’t believe it when he heard it; Harry was so serious, so deadly serious, that Eggsy nearly laughed. But he didn’t, because Merlin’s death wasn’t anything to laugh about, and if he survived it wasn’t a joke. So he followed Harry down through the unfamiliar halls of Statesman HQ until they reached the medical bay, and Tequila met them at the door of the only occupied room. 

“He’s not in great shape,” the man said gruffly. “But he’s alive.” Eggsy nodded before pushing past both men into the room.

Merlin was awake, surprisingly. He was sitting up in bed tapping away at his tablet-clipboard, a cannula delivering oxygen to his nose and several bandages wrapped around his arms. His lower body was covered by a thin blanket, but while one leg was obvious under the material, there was a noticeable flatness to the sheets where his left leg should have been. 

The Scot barely had time to say, “Eggsy!” before the younger man was kissing him hard, Harry’s fond sigh echoing from behind him. Tequila gave a wolf-whistle but immediately left the room when Harry gave him a very pointed eyebrow-raise, and Eggsy finally broke the kiss.

“You fucking bloody wanker, don’t you ever do something like that again,” Eggsy snapped, blindly reaching behind him with one hand to drag Harry down to their level and hugging them both tightly. “I just got Harry back, I can’t lose either of you ever again. I can’t.”


End file.
